


Put to a Better Use

by GrandNinjaMasterRen



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Flame Alchemy, Gen, Mustang's Team, POV Roy Mustang, Parental Roy Mustang, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandNinjaMasterRen/pseuds/GrandNinjaMasterRen
Summary: Roy has always thought of his alchemy as a weapon of mass slaughter, until a single question from his youngest subordinate sends him reeling.





	Put to a Better Use

Roy was doing his paperwork when it happened. Fullmetal was lounging on the floor in front of Roy's desk telling Breda, Fuery, and Havoc some story. Roy wasn't really paying attention to his youngest subordinate, until Fullmetal said,

"Hey, Colonel. Can I ask you a question?" Roy sighed.

"What is it, Fullmetal?" Roy said, annoyed. Fullmetal stood, shifting his weight anxiously.

"Spit it out already." Fullmetal peeked at Roy through his bangs.

"Have you ever used your flame alchemy to make s'mores?"

Roy was taken aback. Of all the questions for Fullmetal to ask, why did it have to be the one Roy was neither prepared for, nor expecting?

"I've never thought about it." Fullmetal seemed surprised.

"Why not? I mean, that's the first thing I would've used it for."

"I learned flame alchemy less than a year before the State Alchemists were called to the front lines." Roy said softly. Fullmetal looked away guiltily. Roy hadn't meant to shut the younger alchemist down, but Fullmetal was quiet as he sat on the couch.

"It does seem like a good use for it, though." Roy said thoughtfully, setting down his pen. Fullmetal looked up at him. Roy smirked.

"Tell you what, Fullmetal. Go get the stuff for it and we'll all make s'mores." The sound of a gun being cocked punctuated the end of Roy's sentence.

"You're not using this as an excuse to slack off, are you, Sir?" Hawkeye asked mildly, her gun pointed at Roy's head.

"Of course not, Lieutenant. It's alchemical research and experimentation." Roy responded glibly. His subordinates' laughter and Hawkeye's gun being put away was the response his quip had garnered.

* * *

Fullmetal tossed another marshmallow into the air. Roy snapped his fingers and a jet of fire engulfed the sugary confection, fading a moment later to allow a perfectly roasted marshmallow to fall upon chocolate and graham cracker, which Fullmetal then topped with another cracker and devoured.

"This is definitely how flame alchemy gets put to a better use." Fullmetal said contentedly.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Falman admonished.


End file.
